


welcome to the family

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I heard Stiles is a great teacher." Cora says, barely hiding the amusement in her voice.</p><p>At that Derek looks up, confused and scared and even more - if that’s possible - embarrassed.</p><p>Oh, Laura thinks. Everything makes sense now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the family

Laura signed Derek up for computer classes more as a joke than anything else. He ruined yet another computer but is too stubborn to admit he might need help.

She knew he wouldn’t go to the classes unless she forced him somehow, so three days later when she learns Derek is going to the classes regularly and not even complaining about it, Laura finds it weird at the very least.

And he’s not just going to make her feel better about it, no - he’s actually learning things. Just yesterday she saw him using ctrl-c and ctrl-v without cursing or throwing the laptop out the window, and this morning Cora texted her a picture of Derek watching funny videos on Youtube.

Derek.

Her caveman brother who loathes technology and curses the internet for ruining the nice experience of buying books and DVDs like normal people used to do.

_Derek watching videos on Youtube._

What.

-

"People change." Her mom says when Laura voices her concern while they cook dinner.

"People, yes." Laura points out. "Derek? No."

Her dad starts laughing from behind her and then immediately stops when Talia glares at him.

"When you were sixteen you came home yelling about a guy named Luke. Two months later you went to Prom with him." Talia says, smiling brightly. Her family loves to tease Laura about it. She doesn’t think Derek will ever stop making bad impersonations of her saying how stupid Luke’s hair used to be while Cora makes kissy faces beside him.

She hates her family really.

"I was sixteen." Laura growls. "Derek is twenty-seven."

"He was always a late bloomer." Her dad jokes, making Talia laugh and then lean in to kiss him.

Ew.

"If you are so worried about your brother, why don’t you just ask him what’s going on?"

"You don’t just ask Derek about things." Cora says as she walks into the kitchen. "You either force him to talk or trick him into it." She leans to sniff at the food their mom is cooking and smiles. "Don’t you know your own son?"

Talia rolls her eyes, pushes Cora out of the way and turns to give them her _mom stare._

Oh no. Laura groans. “You, ladies, are going to leave your brother alone. Okay?”

"Fine." They answer ten seconds before Derek walks into the kitchen.

"So -" Their dad says, glancing at his wife before turning to smile at Derek. "how are your computer classes going?"

"Jonathan." Talia hisses while Cora laughs at Derek’s horrified face and Laura bites her lip not to join her.

Jonathan gives them a playful smile. “What?”

-

Derek’s answers about the classes are all vague and very very suspicious. Laura arches an eyebrow when the tip of Derek’s ears go red after their dad asks about the teacher and Cora almost falls off her chair laughing.

"So you’re having fun." Talia says, because she’s not strong enough not to join their teasing. She just likes to pretends she taught them better when in fact she lives for this - asking embarrassing things, making jokes. It really makes family dinners very uncomfortable but fun nonetheless.

"I guess." Derek mumbles, looking down at his plate and blushing angrily.

"I heard Stiles is a great teacher." Cora says, barely hiding the amusement in her voice.

At that Derek looks up, confused and scared and even more - if that’s possible - embarrassed.

 _Oh,_ Laura thinks. _Everything makes sense now._

"You - you know him?" He asks.

Cora nods, smile growing. “We went to school together.”

"Oh."

"Yeah." She says. "I asked him out once. Don’t worry -" Cora adds when Derek opens his mouth. "he said no. People used to say he was gay, but later I found out he’s bi. You have something in common." She points out, making their dad choke on his food and Derek give her a horrified look.

Ah, family dinners.

Laura missed them.

-

Because Laura is the best sister in the world, when Cora steals Derek’s car the following week Laura offers to drive Derek to his computer class and then come back to pick him up.

Derek says he will take a cab, the bus, _walk_ really, but when it doesn’t work he settles for pouting and glaring at her the entire way.

When they get to the place she gapes. Cora said Stiles used to be cute, not you know - a sex god.

Stiles is this lanky and tall guy, with moles all over his face and hair that just screams sex. He doesn’t look like a teacher at all.

He’s also Derek’s type and Laura can’t help but laugh at the way her brother keeps avoiding her eyes - probably knowing what she’s thinking.

"Hey." Stiles calls. "New student?"

"Nope." Laura laughs. "Just giving Derek a ride." She winks at her brother and then turns to Stiles who is watching them with a confused expression.

_Oh, kids._

She shakes her head and sighs. “Cora told us you went to high school together.”

"Cora? Oh, Cora Hale!" He says, before looking at Derek confused. "You know her?"

"I’m her brother." Derek answers, gestures to Laura. "And this is our older sister, Laura."

"Sister." Stiles coughs awkwardly before he’s smiling again. "Right."

"Right." Laura hisses. "Are you going to ask him out or not?" She blurts. Her mom would be disappointed with her lack of filter right now, but god they are so frustrating. Laura’s patience has a limit.

"Uh -" Stiles says while Derek lets out a _for god’s sake Laura_. “Derek already did? Two weeks ago?”

"What?" She looks from Stiles happy smile to her brother’s matching one and growls. "You - dating?"

"Yes." Derek says. "Going out, dating, having sex. In my car. On my couch. On the kitchen floor. Against the wall."

Laura feels her stomach turning. “Fine!” She throws her hands up. “I got it.”

"Handjobs, blowjobs, rim-"

She clasps her hands over her ears while Stiles laughs. God they deserve each other. “Okay!”

"Get out of here." Derek glares.

Laura bares her teeth at him.

_Asshole._

She loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
